naruto the futon berserker
by DarkWater132
Summary: on naruto's 8th birthday the anbu found him in an alley cut and bleeding sorrunded by around 50 dead bodies. the entire population of Konoha now fears to go near him. watch as naruto becomes the most feared person in the entire ninja world.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ok guys this is my first Naruto fanfic so go easy on me k?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Epilog

What would happen if Naruto had a bloodline that could easily destroy the way of the sharingan(is that how you spell it?) what would you say if naruto could have an ultimate defense and offence? Well read the next chapter if you want to find out. Lets say it is a sort of blade that he can make that could cut through titanium and diamond what would happen if his teacher actually taught him. What would happen if he could beat his sensei? Like I said read and find out my dear readers.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**AN: ok so I know it was mini but I promise on my dead mothers grave(not really) that the chapters will be longer.**


	2. The Attack

AN: ok so this is my first Naruto fanfic so no flamers and a lot of constructive criticism please. Ok so on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**It was like every year since he could remember. It was October 10th**** the day of young Naruto's birthday along with the famed death of the Kyuubi. But today wasn't a happy day, no quite the opposite it was the day Naruto dreaded the most through out the year. Today was Naruto's 8****th**** birthday and as usual Naruto blocked all the doors and windows, gathered all the food in his house to his room and hid in his closet. **

"_**they'll come. They always come on this day."**_** Naruto thought fear gripping his tiny heart as the calm before the storm took hold. It was going to be a long night before the attack will happen. It was about 3 am when the attack happened.**

BANG! Naruto gasped and shuddered to the back of the tiny closet. "_Their here!" _Naruto thought he looked fearfully at the door to his bedroom. There was movement on the other side, then the door burst open for Naruto to see three men that were obviously drunk and looking for him.

"He's not here….damn demon, come guys he's have to be here somewhere." with that the men left the room leaving Naruto in the closet knowing that they will be back to check the closet.

"_they will be back. I have to get to the safe window across the room." _Naruto thought as fear flooded his tiny veins. As quietly as possible the 8 year old opened the closet door and made his way towards the window. He was not even a foot away from the open window and was about to crawl through it when catastrophe happened.

"Hey guys the little demon is in his room!" one man called to his companions in other rooms of the house. Naruto turned around and gasped, fear showing through his eyes. In a leap of faith the Young Naruto jumped through the window and into the alley way below him. Naruto ran from his apartment and onto the streets, where he could hopefully get away from the scary men. But his actions actually caused him more pain and fear, for you see around his house were about 50 or so people and every one of them had some type of weapon that looked like it could do collateral damage to any one man. Naruto turned and ran the other way.

"Hey there's the demon running. We can't let him get away, today we purge the city of this demon!"

A man in the crowd shouted out, the crowd roared their agreement for the plan and gave chase to the young container.

Naruto heard the villagers in pursuit close behind him. He has never felt so much fear in his entire life. The times in the past the people would just trash his apartment and beat him with fists, never ounce have they came at him with weapons,

"_Why me Kami? Why do these people have to be mean to me?" _Naruto franticly thought. Naruto ran into an alley way that led to another alley way, and it so happened to be a dead end. Naruto turned around to see the people of the mob blocking the only way out of the alley way.

"Now we've got you, you little demon it's time to die!" with that sentence the crowd lurched forward.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Now there was a patrolling Anbu that was there in the area when he heard the attack. The Anbu knew that it was that demon child, why would he care? That demon killed his parents. But the Anbu's heart softened and broke as he heard the boys cries for help and someone to help him. The Anbu shook his head and listened to the boys pleads, a smile was on his face that was hidden behind the dolphin mask. But what shocked him was that it got quiet all of the sudden. If the demon is dead then the people would be cheering their heads off, but it was quiet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Anbu jumped that was a scream from one of the villagers. The scream was followed by more screams and pleads for some one to help them. The Anbu heard one voice in particular that sent a chill run up his spine.

"Please don't kill me, I didn't mean it I…don't kill me please I have a fami-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Anbu had enough of the sound show and went to investigate. The scene that the Anbu cam to was something that you would find in a saw movie. There were arms and legs on the ground and a man is actually stacked to a wall by his mouth. There was an occasional spine that was laying around but that was pretty much it. The Anbu looked at the one person that wasn't in a state that would have Orochimaru gag, it was the demon. No a real demon did this, not that boy. The Anbu picked up the unconscious boy and lifted him on his shoulders and sped away to the Hokage tower.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The Sandaime Hokage was sitting in his office relaxing. He had finally got the paper work done for tomorrow so he could spend some time with his 4 year old grandson. But now it was his time, Sarutobi pulled out a little orange book from one of his desk drawers and started reading. Giggling like an idiot, Sarutobi couldn't help but blush.

"_Jiraiya you little genius you. I have a genius student." _Sarutobi thought while he turned the page. Just at that moment someone burst into the room.

"Hokage-sama! Come quickly it's urgent." the guard gasped out. Sarutobi stood up in a flash and followed the guard to the hospital wing of the Hokage tower**(is that what it's called???)** as Sarutobi entered the hospital wing he saw mad chaos going on, doctors and nurses were running around and shouting out what they needed. The Hokage went around the curtain that was blocking his view to see a battered and bleeding Naruto. Sarutobi gasped sorrow was injected into his system but that emotion soon ended for the anger that flooded his system easily overpowered it.

"Get me the man who brought Naruto here!" Sarutobi shouted and stalked out of the room. Just as he left the room there was a poof of smoke and there kneeling before him was the Anbu in the dolphin mask.

"Hokage-sama I was the one who brought him here." the Anbu said. Sarutobi eyed the Anbu with doubt.

"Follow me Anbu-san." Sarutobi said as he walked back to his office, the Anbu following closely behind him. When they got to the office Sarutobi went and sat down.

"So it was you who found him, Iruka?" the old man questioned the now named Anbu.

"Hai Hokage-sama, but Hokage-sama I must tell you something, I found him about an hour ago and was listening to his cries of pain…" Iruka then explained everything that happened from that point on. When Iruka was finished Sarutobi had a sorrowful look on his face. Sarutobi sat up straighter in his chair and was about to give his decree.

"Iruka. For not helping a child that was being tortured to death you should be executed, but you showed improvement as to see that Naruto is not a demon but only it's container. Let me ask you something if a glass was filled with water, does that make the glass water?" Iruka's eyes widened by that analogy. "you see Iruka, you realized that the boy couldn't have killed so many people in a setting of five to ten minutes and you realized that the boy is a human but has another being inside of him. For that I'm happy that you realized it, but you still need to be punished. Iruka your punishment is that you are demoted to chuunin and you can't do any mission above B rank. You may get promoted but you will have to work hard. Do you understand Iruka?" Sarutobi asked the former Anbu.

"Hai Hokage-sama. I understand completely." Iruka said knowing he did wrong. "Hokage-sama I was wanting to ask you a question concerning Naruto." Sarutobi stared at Iruka nodding his head for Iruka to continue. "Well, I was wondering if…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

3 hours later the young container is now waking up. An astronomical feet for someone who went through a beating like he did.

"Ah Naruto you are awake, good I was wondering when you will wake up." Naruto looked to the direction of the one who spoke to see Sarutobi sitting in a chair.

"Oji-san are they gone? Are the mean people gone?" Naruto coward into his blankets. Sarutobi's heart broke but his mission was to get some info.

"Listen Naruto I need you to tell me what happened 3 hours ago in the alley way. Can you do that Naruto?" Sarutobi asked the quivering boy. The boy in the bed shook his head in fear. Sarutobi sighed, "Look Naruto can you tell me what happened so that we can get the mean people and put them where mean people go, otherwise they do this again." Naruto sat up after a couple of minutes and hesitated.

"I was running away from the mean people and I took a shortcut into a alley way. The alley way was a dead end they caught up to me."

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto looked back at the people that gathered around him fear was controlling his mind, he was not thinking rationally as he could climb up a window and enter a house. No what Naruto did was something that you should do if you have no other options. Naruto lay down and curled into a ball, than the attack happened. _

"how long has it been? How long must I endure this pain?" _Naruto thought as the villagers kept bashing him into the ground. Naruto felt something in him snap then he felt power rise up in him a power that frightened him, it obviously frightened the crowd as they backed away from free. Naruto stood up an energy was swirling around him. Naruto looked up to see the faces of his victims and what the crowd saw was two red eyes staring at them. The next 7 minutes were a blur to Naruto. The only definite memory that he had was that he grabbed a weapon that one of the villagers dropped and ran at the leader of the mob and he pushed the weapon through his screaming mouth and out the other side. Naruto turned around and heard screams of help and then everything went black._

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"And that's all I can remember." the little boy had told the old Hokage. Sarutobi on the other hand was thinking hard. At that moment Iruka walked in, dressed as a proper chuunin the man looked at the Hokage as if it was a signal for something.

"Hey Naruto, how would you feel if someone wanted to adopt you?" Sarutobi asked as he faced towards Naruto. Naruto on the other hand looked at the old professor with a blank stare. Sighing the old man than explained what adopting meant. Naruto was ecstatic at the thought of someone wanting him as a son.

"Is there a person that would want me?" the young boy asked. Sarutobi laughed. "Yes my little Naruto there is someone, and he is the man standing beside me. His name is Iruka Umino, he was the one who saved you from the mean people." Naruto looked at the man as he came closer and knelt down so that he was eye level to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto do you wanna come live with me?" the man asked Naruto. Couple minutes went by but finally Naruto answered with a bear hug to the man. Tears rolling down the boys face as he hugged the man. Iruka laughed "I'll take that as a yes."

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

2 hours later

Naruto and Iruka were in their new house as Naruto was unpacking Iruka was making breakfast.

"_Wow tonight was very hectic, I went from hating Naruto to having him as a son." _Iruka thought as Naruto walked in.

"Hey Aniki what are we having for dinner." Naruto asked as he sat down.

"Ramen, hey did you get settled in?" Iruka asked as he poured the ramen into two bowls. Naruto started to eat and with a mouth full of ramen he answered.

"Oh yea ifs so roomy, I swear ifs better than my enfire aparfment!" Iruka looked at Naruto.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Naruto." Iruka scolded. "sorry Aniki" Naruto said his head downcast with fake sobs. Iruka laughed and Naruto joined in.

Yes it was a day of a beautiful relationship between brother and brother.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**AN: ok so tell me what you thought, like it hate it didn't really care for it. Pleas R&R but not flamers and like I said a lot of CC**


End file.
